Talk:AMERICA/@comment-189.152.38.112-20161110032923/@comment-3390488-20170119181117
Yesss, because Europe is doing soooooo much better, right? How's that dictator of a German chancellor doing, huh? What about all the speculation building on how the EU is a failed prospect and is likely going to break apart within the next few years? Don't forget Brexit! Oh and there's Greece...nuff said... At least here in America, we don't have one state that's such a failure that it's dragging the entire federation down with it. At least here in America, each state isn't a completely different country, all with wildly differing priorities, agendas, and needs that cannot be satisfied at all by a one-size-fits-all approach. At least here in America, no matter what the morons who don't understand politics will tell you, the POTUS simply cannot become a dictator, and any policies that might be harmful to us can always be rolled back by the next administration. At least here in America, we don't have states seceding from the union. At least here in America, we're not two or three years away from breaking up and turning each state into its own little nation. You get the picture by now, I imagine. Every other country in history that's been top dog has imperially fucked things over, oftentimes without any regrets other than that they inevitably failed and lost their hold on the throne, while, as demonstrated by some of the American commenters in this thread, we at least can own our mistakes and feel bad, guilty, and ashamed about our fuck-ups and try to learn from them, and it doesn't take us being completely and utterly defeated in a war to do it, either, unlike, say, Japan, or Germany, or especially England. Yeah, history doesn't look kindly on British colonialism and the way it treated its colonies at any point in history. India comes to mind... Yeah. We fuck up. But those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones; there's not a single damn nation out there that was once in our position that didn't do the same, didn't do worse. I can't stand the arrogance of non-Americans who talk shit about American fuck-ups and transgressions and crimes, while their own nation has at some point or another been guilty of plenty of really bad shit in the name of national self-interest. We all know why people say that kind of shit, though. It pisses them off to no end that we're so successful, powerful, and secure despite our manifest faults, where their nations' manifest faults were the death of their dominance. Be glad it's not, say, China at the top. You think we're bad? Hahaha... You would all pine for the return of Pax Americana within months. ''Hell, at least we are the ultimate deterrant for any foreign aggressors attacking you guys, since I assume you live in a country that is part of NATO...which means that if you were attacked by another nation, we would be bound and obligated to immediately declare war on your aggressor. And, seriously, faced with the power of the US military being brought to bear against it, when ''one of our carrier groups contains enough firepower that it can completely flatten an entire mid-sized third world nation...and we have eleven carrier groups positioned around the world to be able to immediately respond as needed within less than 24 hours, who the fuck is gonna pick a fight with any NATO member nation faced with THOSE consequences?? Our tax dollars protect more than us. They protect the rest of our allies, too. In a sense, we Americans are kind of paying for your security, as well. The least you could do is not accuse us of perpetual did say "always" incompetency and idiocy in exchange, you know.